


[Podfic] Piscine

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Het, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Closeted Character, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Character, One-Sided Attraction, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Barbara saigne et Nancy aime... C'est à ça que ressemble un coeur brisé, sans doute.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Piscine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565961) by [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai). 



[Le lien vers la podfic](https://clyp.it/n2axp4fg)


End file.
